Wolf's Hard Target
by Bunny Lee
Summary: Wolf has been called to yautja prime...to help the High Matriarch tame the ooman female she adopted twenty years ago. Is Wolf up to the challenge? Will contain graphic sex, language. Wolf/human female pairing.
1. Chapter 1

High Matriarch Mah'de was frustrated.

Her beautiful ooman daughter had grown up so fast. The Matriarch remembered the day she found Nala.

The Matriarch woke early. She had plans to visit the trading market on its first official opening day of the season. This was her favorite place on yautja prime. It was close to her home so she often went alone. As she shopped for fabrics and exotic foods, she enjoyed the cool morning air and lack of crowds.

Mah'de had just about finished her shopping when she noticed a new merchant stand.

She saw many yautja standing around the stand, and wondered what could be so interesting? She'd seen it all. Mah'de almost left.

All of a sudden a loud cry came from the stand, a babies cry. It wasn't an yautja cry either.

It was as if the cry was pulling her towards the stand. As Mah'de approached, all the yautja became silent and and parted a path so she could see the baby.

The child was ooman.

Mah'de had never seen an ooman baby before. She dropped her packages and leaned over the woven basket, and her heart skipped a beat. The child was so small, defenseless and obviously stressed.

Her maternal instincts kicked into overdrive, and she groweled threateningly at the other yautja. As Mah'de picked the baby up, she felt the child calm. This pleased her.

"How did you get this child?" Mah'de asked the merchant. He explained the mother of the baby was mated to a low ranking warrior, and they were both killed by badbloods. The child was left at a trading post; most likely by the badblood.

Mah'de knew her life was going to get more interesting.

"The child is sick, she needs milk." Mah'de told the trader. She then asked him how much money he wanted.

"No cost" the trader replied. He explained he was happy to be rid of it. He has honor, and did not want the child to die. This was the best place to take it, hoping someone would be able to care for it.

Mah'de was so overcome with feelings of excitement she left her packages and headed towards her home.

Once inside she placed the child on her bed, making sure the baby wasn't hurt. Female! Mah'de thought. She only had sons. She felt a joy she'd never imagined she would understand.

She asked Paya to bless her with female offspring many times, and only male pups she would birth. Mah'de loved her sons, but wanted a a little female pup.

"Here she is" Mah'de thought.

As the baby started to squirm and cry, Mah'de instinctively started to breast feed her. The child was hungry, and fed well. Mah'de also had just weened a son, so her milk still flowed freely.

As the baby suckled, Mah'de looked at her. She was larger than a newborn, only a few moons old though. The child's eyes were an ice blue; they were hypnotizing. She also had platinum gold hair, and a cute little button nose.

Mah'de fell in love, the twin suns of yautja prime would rise and set to her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

As Wolf sat in his command chair he contemplated the message he received from Mah'da. It was request for him to mate her daughter.

He did not know the circumstances, or why a female of Mah'da's line would need help in this area. Wolf's curiousity was peaked, he gave a simple reply: it would be an honor.

It was also too early for mating season, but he was a male yautja...he would have no problems performing. Again it begged the question, how was this female in season?

Back on yautja prime...

Mah'da was frustrated. Her once obedient, well behaved child was now grown. Nala had been having her "bleeding" once a month for 7 years. Mah'da had suggested that on her eighteenth year, Nala should pick a mate.

Her reasons were legitimate. Nala had all the medical treatments to give her the same lifespan and ability to become pregnant with a yautja pup, as well as giving her a better immune system than the one she was born with.

With that, Nala became embarrassed. Her species were not that open about sexuality and breeding.

Mah'da tried to let nature take its course, but Nala was having none of it. Her daughter was having feelings she didn't understand, Nala was receiving attention she didn't understand.

Nala was compassionate and sweet, her scent even sweeter. This drove the males crazy. During her ovulation even the male etas had to kept away. They walked around with constant erections, and could not get any work done.

She supposed Nala appealed to male yautjas because she was so different. Soft spoken, polite, Exotic. Nala was also beautiful. Her body had filled out to proportions that were almost impossible.

Her high cheekbones, large breasts and round ass made her a target during mating season. Males would fight until they were half dead, and Nala still refused them.

This is where Mah'da drew the line. She had one male in mind that might be able to make Nala change her mind.

Nala's pov...

Nala laid in her bed waiting for this feeling to go away. It was keeping her awake. Ever since she saw Hiju, her mother's personal guard naked she couldn't stop thinking about him.

He was washing, using the only steam shower in their home. Since she wasn't expecting anyone to be in it, Nala went to use it. She wasn't naked yet, but Hiju was-she almost turned and ran, almost.

Nala watched the water run over his dark blue muscular body, following it down his chest, then cascading over his semi-erect penis. That's when she started to feel an ache. It made her lower stomach feel fluttery, and her most private area started to tingle.

She felt a warm wetness between her legs, and that's when Hiju's penis got bigger. Nala then ran into her room and threw herself into bed, hoping he didn't see her.

Hiju pov...

He could smell the arousal. It belonged to the ooman. His erection begged for a release. It was very close to mating season, and he was ready to fuck. Hiju was sure Nala had no idea her scent gave her away, but just knowing his cock made her wet made his orgasm come quick.

Nala pov...

When Nala woke up, she was angry. She did not sleep well, and felt like something was missing from her life. She checked her data tablet for messages, and her mother informed her that a guest was arriving. Nala was expected to look pretty for a dinner, and to wear her white leathers signaling she was pure. A virgin.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf arrived on yautja prime when it was dark. He was hungry, and his urge to mate had increased since he first received the message from Mah'da.

He never missed a season. Wolf was of arbitrator status; meaning he was in demand. He was proud of that. He was also becoming tired of aggression it came with.

Wolf wanted something different, he wanted to fully enjoy mating. Not try spill his seed as fast as he could before the female attacked him or threw him out of her bed.

He hoped Mah'da's daughter was a virgin, the idea of a docile female excited him.

Nala pov...

As Nala filled her bathtub with hot water she added naxa fruit oil. She loved the berry scent, and it made her skin soft. Nala also used a paste of the same fruit to cleanse her hair.

Nala soaked in the hot water thinking of why she would have to shown off to a guest. It then hit her; for mating. It was true, she wanted to try it. Her body needed it.

After her bath Nala brushed out her long platinum hair. It came to the small of her back, and it always got a lot of attention. She decided to leave it down, and went to pick out her best leathers to wear.

She chose a leather skirt that just covered her bottom, and didn't tie the sides, so she could show as much skin as possible. For her top it was a tight halter style, which tied around her neck and exposed the sides of her breasts, leaving her midriff bare as well. She put on her sandals that strapped up her calf and smiled. She was not going to be easy to get, this male was going have to work hard for her.

Wolf's pov...

As he arrived at Mah'da's home, the Matriarch greeted him and took him to an outside table to eat and drink. There was a fire going illuminating the area.

Mah'da let him know her daughter was in need of a special kind of taming. She let Wolf know how every male has been unsuccessful.

When Mah'da finished her explanation she left, hoping Wolf would handle the rest from here.

Wolf wanted to see this female. He was going to tame her sexually, use his dominance to make her beg for his cock.

Just as he had that thought, Nala appeared at the door to the outside area. The light from the house behind her made her look unreal; like a vision. He stood to greet her, she slowly came to him and bowed to her knees. The sight of her kneeling in submission made his cock swell with blood. It felt like every drop of blood in his body was pounding into his erection.

Wolf touched her shoulder, letting her know she may stand. Nala stood before him looking up through her eyelashes, again submissive. He introduced himself as an arbitrator, and she asked innocently if she was in trouble.

He wanted to tell her yes, she was his prisoner, but he didn't want to scare her.

Wolf told her she wasn't in trouble, but he was here because of her for another reason.

He could tell she knew why. Every chance she got to tease him she did. Their conversation during the evening was interesting, he liked her playful nature. She was also appealing to look at. Her long hair, plump ass and ample tits made him horny.

Nala was getting that feeling again; she thought Wolf was very attractive. Nala asked if she could sit on his lap. Sei-i wolf said. As she sat on his lap, he saw her pink wet pussy.

His balls were ready to burst. His cod peice was constricting his penis, and the alcohol he drank during the evening had filled his bladder beyond it's capacity. He had to at least take off his cod peice. Nala stared as his big hand undid the clasp, his cock popped out.

Nala gasped, and was ready to let Wolf start to work for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf's urges were getting the best of him. He had to control himself.

He suddenly changed his affectionate demeanor, and told Nala he had to excuse himself, but he would escort her to her room.

After dropping her off, he made his way back to the ship. Wolf relieved himself of his erection, then emptied his bladder.

With a clear mind he thought about the ooman. He liked her, she was the most pleasant female he had encountered in a long time.

This is where the problem lye, his life was dangerous and a creature so soft couldn't begin to understand his extreme violence at times. She had no experience fighting, c'jit; she'd never been off the planet.

An idea struck him. Maybe he could take her somewhere that was relatively safe, and let her see him in a more natural setting; teach her how to fight, even hunt.

Wolf knew it would be a watered down version of the skills, but it suited her that way.

Then there was her feelings to consider, he'd never had to think about a female after he bred her. Nala was different, she had complex emotions, she associated sex with love.

In his culture it was possible to mate for life. Wolf was older, he'd experienced it all. His responsibility to always be available during mating season was coming to an end.

Why was he thinking about this now? Because he wanted to enjoy returning home after a mission. And the thought of having Nala waiting for him after a mission made him feel strange and new feelings.

His yautja instinct took over, and made him think he was too soft. This was confusing, he had to take a trip to see someone, they would know what to do.

Wolf left a message saying he would return in a half rotation of the sun.

Nala pov...

She cried, embarrassment flooded over her. Wolf went from very interested in her, to acting cold.

What had she done so wrong? She was ooman. Her mind went back to being a young lady going through puberty, and the first male she had a crush on. His name was Tik'e. He was a few years older than her fourteen years, and she fell hard.

At first Nala and Tik'e were friends, they explored together, and she also taught him her language. After Tik'e started to train for his chiva, he changed.

He was still her freind, but had less time to spend with her. When they did see eachother Nala listened to his stories about training and fighting. She looked forward to hearing his tales.

When the day came for him to leave for the chiva, he asked Nala a question. Tik'e asked if Nala would mate him when he finished the blooding ceremony.

"Yes" Nala said. As she watched him leave, her heart became his. Every day for two years she waited for his return. She wondered what trophy he would bring back for her, and she dreamed of being his mate.

Tik'e was returning this day.

Nala made sure she looked extra pretty that day. She had her hair in a french twist, her dress was made of white silk. It was in a Greek goddess style. She crushed the red plaodian berry to stain her lips and cheeks.

As soon as he walked off the ship, he looked different. Bigger, with many scars to prove he was a strong warrior that would be a clan leader one day.

Nala's heart started to pound. She was honored he wanted her. Then when all the newly blooded were finally able to relax and find family among the huge crowd, Tik'e walked towards her. He then walked right past her, like she wasn't even there.

The pain was nothing like she ever felt before. It hurt so bad Nala wanted to die.

He was embarrassed of Nala. He never spoke another word to her again.

Now that familiar pain returned when she received Wolf's message. She knew he only wanted to mate; nothing more. All Nala had to offer was her body, and her heart. Unfortunately Wolf didn't want her love. She wanted to be a good mate, take care of a male and make him feel like he was the only one in the world she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf finally managed to reach an yautja named Vi'rahn.

Vi'rahn was eccentric by yautjan standards. He had a taste for ooman females, and although he didn't keep one permanently for a companion, he had several that he traveled to earth to see for pleasure. And Wolf never understood until now why.

As Vi'rahn greeted Wolf, he was curious. Although he knew there was only one reason Wolf would be here.

Wolf told Vi'rahn his situation and his advice, and what it was like to be with an ooman.

Vi'rahn was very serious when he said there was nothing like it, ooman females are different. They enjoy taking care of the male they are with, caring for them. Some of them live to make their males happy by cooking, bathing and tending their wounds. They were the complete opposite of yautja females.

He saved the best bit for last. Vi'rahn said the sex was second to none, no fighting for a quick in and out. They enjoyed giving pleasure, craved the feeling of being intimate.

Wolf was pleased to hear this, because he wanted Nala. He wanted her under him, Wolf needed to find her a trophy.

It may have happened fast, but Nala was young and needed someone to care for her as well. Wolf was sure that he wanted to give her life that took her different places, he wanted to see her face when she experienced different things.

Nala pov...

Nala woke up to her mother telling her La'ni will be arriving early. Nala was not fond of La'ni. She was a beautiful yautja. Her deep red and cream coloring made her stand out. She had a lean muscular body, and was curvy in all the right places.

She was her mother's choice for a second matriarch if Mah'da was killed or could not perform her tasks as a leader.

As Nala got ready for her arrival, she realized mating season would begin very shortly. Nala became jealous that Wolf would choose another female and her anger focused on La'ni.

La'ni was greedy, she disliked Nala; for whatever reason sounded good at the time. Nala was sure that La'ni would try and steal Wolf from her.

After Nala finished getting ready, she went to the sitting room where her mother and La'ni were talking, about her of all things!

Now La'ni had all the info she needed to stab he in the back.

Nala was respectful, she bowed in front of La'ni.

La'ni made Nala stay on her knees a little too long, Enjoying her submission.

As soon as La'ni let her stand, she turned on her heel and left.

Nala spent the rest of the day wondering if Wolf would enjoy being with her. She wanted to please him sexually, but had no idea where to start. She really wanted to take a walk in the cooler night air to help her sleep, she was feeling frustrated again.

As soon as Nala opened her door, La'ni was walking by. "Ooman" she heard the female yautja say.

Nala went to her obediently, then bowed.

Then Nala heard La'ni purr. It was then Nala realized that she was almost naked, only covering herself with a small wrap, not needing to be dressed for a walk at night before bed.

As she followed La'ni's eyes, they were focused on the side of Nalas's body where the wrap was open.

Then La'ni kneeled down in front of Nala and ran her claw along her hipbone, making Nala quiver.

"Come ooman" La'ni commanded.

She took Nala to her small ship that she travelled short distances in.

La'ni guided Nala to her bed.

La'ni pov...

The ooman looked sweet enough to eat. If she wasn't the matriarch's daughter, she would make Nala her pleasure pet.

La'ni wanted to have fun before the season, she requested that Hiju join them.

When Hiju arrived, he saw Nala lying on La'ni's bed. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. And Nala's scent let him know she was aroused.

His cock started leaking.

Then La'ni undid Hiju's loincloth and took out his cock and put a metal ring around the base, making his penis stand up straight nearly touching his stomach.

Nala pov...

Nala was nervous, but wanted experience. Plus, La'ni was beautiful.

She decided to have fun, and learn how to please Wolf. She wondered what she would learn tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

As Nala watched La'ni expertly handle Hiju's cock, she wanted to learn how to pleasure Wolf with such confidence.

It exited her to see Hiju's swollen penis and hear him whine, begging. He was submitting to La'ni, the promise of sex had a powerful hold on him.

Hiju's pov...

He had never had such a painful erection before, the ring on his cock wouldn't allow any semen to flow into his urethra. His testicles had almost doubled in size and the need to ejaculate was so intense, he was drooling from his mouth. Every vein in his cock was bulging and he thought his penis might rupture.

Nala then came off the bed and walked to La'ni. As soon as she was in reach La'ni grabbed her by the hair exposing her neck, the giving her a nip drawing blood.

La'ni then ripped Nala's wrap off and squeezed her tits, with that Nala's nipples hardened. La'ni then gently ran her fingers over them, Nala's clit became so engorged, it peaked out of her cleft. She then ran her hand down to clitorus and tenderly rubbed, Nala could barely stand.

Hiju had never seen anything so erotic in his life. The sight of La'ni and Nala together was enough to finally make his cock drip.

La'ni pov...

La'ni had never been so attracted to another being; male or female. She wanted to keep Nala, but Wolf had already claimed the beautiful ooman, he would kill if Nala was not a virgin when he returned. Nala needed to cum, La'ni would make sure Nala had her pleasure.

She told Hiju to get on his hands and knees. As La'ni watched Hiju submit, lowering himself to the floor, her own sex ached. Once Hiju was in position she told Nala she should ride on his back, like he was a wild ris-par. She guided Nala onto him, took her hips and slid Nala back and forth. Then Nala's instinct took over, and she started to roll her hips and slide up and down his back.

Nala pov..

As she was slipping herself all over Hiju's back something started to happen. It felt like electricity, and it made her move faster and grind harder. She was wildly bucking herself up and down, and finally it hit her; the shockwave of pleasure made a flood of warm fluid gush out of her, Nala's vaginal muscles clamping, she cried out for Wolf. Her body was so weak after, La'ni lifted her off Hiju and placed her in the bed.

La'ni pov...

As she watched Hiju's cock bounce against his stomach as Nala rode him, she needed to be fucked. This time she would submit, he had been so patient. La'ni lowered herself, Hiju grabbed her hips and pumped hard. He was merciless, he grunted and groweled dominantly. As he bit down into La'ni's back she orgasmed, finally milking his load.

Wolf pov...

His hunt went well. He had many fine soft pelts for Nala, he wanted to spoil her. His mind was made up, and he desired a life mate, Nala would make him proud with her beauty and obedient nature.

Wolf wanted to earn her love, he wanted her trust. His first gift to her would be taking her somewhere new, where he could let her rely on only him. Nala would come with him, and bring nothing. He would provide for all her needs; hunt for her, clothe her and teach her skills. Nala was more than a pretty female,her mind deserved to be appreciated as well.

Nala pov..

As she watched La'ni and Hiju mate, she wanted to feel that closeness with Wolf. Nala desired to create a strong bond with him, and her heart would only beat for him.

Wolf was the only male she would ever be with. As Nala walked home she smiled, her emptiness had left, and she wished Wolf returned quickly.

Nala took a long hot soak in the tub, after she heard her stomach grumble. She had never been so hungry in her whole life; or relaxed. Nala gathered up sliced meats, cheeses and breads. She and then became so tired, she wrapped herself up in her fur blankets and slept.

Wolf pov..

He entered the house looking for Nala, it was mid-day and she should be awake and where he could find her. After searching everywhere, he finally checked her bedroom.

His first reaction was of how gorgeous she looked while she slept. Then the scent hit him, male. Nala reeked of another male, and vaguely of another female.

Wolf was enraged. He went blind with anger, his growl was low and deep. He stood over Nala as she slept. He had never felt jealousy before, but it was like a knife in his chest.

He left. He needed time to calm down, if Nala woke up and looked at him with her beautiful eyes, he might never be the same. He still wanted her, he would claim her.


	7. Chapter 7

Nala awoke feeling a need to be near Wolf. Her lesson the night before made her want to explore his body.

She also wanted to be his lifemate.

It was hard for Nala, her being ooman made her seem more fragile than she really was to the yautja.

Her body was soft, but her mind was strong, and she needed to make Wolf understand that while she enjoyed him being in control, the urge to try new things like hunt and explore new places was overwhelming. For so long Nala was treated as a delicate doll, which probably made her seem more mysterious and had many yautja males want to find out her secrets.

Nala trusted Wolf with her body and safety, her mother chose him for a reason.

She knew the moment she was told to present herself as a virgin, the male was important and had much to offer.

Nala was ooman, what Wolf had didn't matter, only what was in his heart did. She was very anxious to see him again, the sexual desire she felt made her eager to try the things she learned on him. She thought that after they have enjoyed being alone for some time, she could possibly have his child. The thought made Nala smile, she always saw yautja mothers and their pups, and her mind wandered to the day she would be able to call a baby her own.

Nala often volunteered her time helping in the nursery, caring for sick children and newborn pups. This was her favorite thing to do, it gave her a sense of accomplishment.

She would often look at the pups as they were sleeping, their tuskless mouths fluttering, the little gurgles and cooing sounds they made.

Nala's heart would melt, and her instinct to become a mother was just as strong as a yautja females.

As Nala gathered herself together, she took the time to check and see if Wolf was returning soon.

No message from Wolf, the message she did receive was from La'ni.

Wolf pov...

He didn't have to search for long.

The male has Nala's scent all over him, it was Hiju, he hadn't bothered to cleanse either, the guard was not on duty and boasting to the other guards about how "wild and feral" Nala was when it came to sex.

Wolf was going to kill him.

He thundered over to Hiju and gave him hard shove to his shoulder, signaling a challenge.

Hiju accepted and to add insult to injury, told Wolf he gave Nala her first orgasm.

Wolf spread his arms wide, and took a fighting stance roaring his anger.

The two males were circling eachother, growling.

Hiju finally attacked, putting all his weight into shoulder hitting Wolf in the stomach.

Wolf and Hiju were now on the ground with Hiju reaching for his blade that was attached to his calf.

Wolf head butted Hiju the minute his blade was free, and Hiju was stunned for a moment.

Both males were up and wolf took Hiju by the neck and shoved him into the wall, pinning him. His next move was to knee him in the gut, making Hiju fall to his knees.

As wolf pulled back his arm to punch Hiju in the mandibles, his blade came up and Hiju thrust it into Wolf's abdomin.

Wolf was so full of adrenaline and rage, he didn't feel it, until he saw the blood.

He was bleeding profusely,and ready to pass out.

Hiju then told him, "I'm going to take your sweet ooman and pauk her until she is useless to every other male on Yautja Prime"

Wolf's body surged with an amazing power, taking Hiju off guard. He threw himself into Hiju, fighting him to the ground.

Wolf's mind went blank, he took Hiju and smashed his head into the stone below them.

Hiju was still fighting, his reactions were slowed, but he dug his claws into Wolf's injury and reminded Wolf again of how he would make Nala his.

Wolf would never let that happen.

He took Hiju's head in between his hands and broke his neck.

Nala was his, his last thought as he slumped off Hiju was of his ooman, Nala.

Nala pov..

She was sick to her stomach, Nala had no idea she did anything wrong when she was with La'ni and Hiju.

Nala rushed to find Wolf before it was too late, only to discover he was severely injured.

She saw his unconscious body lying in the healer's medical room, and a wave of guilt washed over her.

Nala was going to prove she was worthy of him, and would care for him while he recovered.

'


	8. Chapter 8

Nala had no idea she was doing anything wrong by experimenting with La'ni and Hiju. Her guilt over Hiju's death made her sick, and now would Wolf even want her? Not to mention it was her fault he was lying in the healers room, he almost died because of her immaturity.

She should have refused La'ni's temptations.

The healer explained to Nala Wolf would certainly live, and this was by far not the worst injury he had ever endured. Healer Ra'ko was fond if Nala, he had cared for her since she was a baby. He knew she had a gentle way, and when Nala asked to look after Wolf, he agreed. He also knew of the circumstances why he was injured, but never let on. The healer's instructions were simple, keep the room quite, and wait until Wolf wakes up.

Nala stared at Wolf. She was lucky to have such a sought after male interested in her. He was a beautiful example of a yautja, strong and honored. Even if he did not want her anymore, she owed it to Wolf to show her gratitude for him even considering her as a mate. She needed to beg his forgiveness.

She took small towels and dipped them in cool water, to dab them on Wolf's brow. Her soft hands explored his face, touching gently where his right lower tusk should be. His scars were many, but it showed Nala how skilled he was, the acid burn from a predalien; not many yautjas have lived to see another day after an encounter with one. She admired him, he was more than an elite arbitrator, he was ready to give up a part of his life for her. He was showing Nala attention and sharing his time, no one had ever received affection like that from from him, and she probably ruined it.

Her tears fell, she was ashamed of herself. Wolf deserved respect, and if he forgave her, Nala would devote her life to him, make his days full of pleasure and peace. She wanted to show him that he should look no further, his every desire Nala would make come true. It was more than sex, Nala realized. Wolf needed to have someone to also devote himself to. She felt such an intense need to belong to him, he was a powerful yautja, she hoped he would give her a chance to apologize, and wanted him to trust her.

Wolf pov...

As he slowly came to, Wolf felt Nala's gentle caresses on his face. His feelings of relief surprised him, he was glad she was here. As much as it bothered Wolf to admit, he thought Nala was not going to accept him after he killed Hiju.

Wolf opened his eyes and saw Nala, her face was puffy from crying, and she looked worried. His purr snapped her out of the daze she was in, and Nala immediately put her hand on his chest and pleaded with him for forgiveness.

He told her is was not necessary, his desire to know her and show Nala a life beyond yautja prime would make him happy.

Wolf wanted to take Nala to his home, where they could be alone and she would take care of him there.

Nala was so excited she kissed wolf on his face and told him that she was going to gather some things to leave.

He stopped her, Wolf explained that she was to bring nothing. He would provide her with whatever she wants, and by accepting his offer, she was his.

Nala agreed, then went to her mother to say goodbye. Mah'de saw the look of uncertainty in Nala's face, and told her daughter that this time alone with Wolf was necessary. They needed to bond alone, and explore eachother. The conversation made Nala blush, but her mother was right. Nala asked her mother if she would ever see her again. Mah'da's heart broke, her daughter actually thought Wolf would never let her return. Nala felt better knowing she would see her mother again. That's what Nala was mostly worried about, but after she and Wolf were settled, they would visit.

Nala returned to Wolf in the healers, and he was up. She had to explain what happened with La'ni and Hiju before they left.

Wolf listened, and it still made him jealous. Even though Nala did not lose her virginity, her body was his, it would be the last time anyone other than him touched her intimately.

He made sure Nala understood, and they left for his ship.

Wolf was still healing, so as soon as his auto pilot was set, he and Nala slept.

He awoke and looked at Nala, she was stunning. Her luscious body was curled up close,her body heat radiating onto him. Wolf had no doubt his choice in Nala as a mate. When his body was healed, he planned to take her on a small hunt. He chose a planet that had small prey, so she could learn how to hunt. The planet also had an island paradise on it, and he wanted to see her beauty on a tropical beach. He wanted to stalk her for pleasure, he wanted to scent her fear and excitement. Wolf hoped by that time Nala would be ready to make love to him.

Nala woke up to Wolf's purr vibrating through her body. She looked at him and smiled, it was obvious he was thinking of her sexually.

She knew Wolf's body needed to heal, so Nala went to the next best thing, food. She playfully told Wolf he was hungry, and she wanted to satisfy his appetite. Nala would never tire of teasing him.

As Nala tried to get out of bed, Wolf grabbed her hip. He then sat up and pulled her close, scenting her neck. He grazed his sharp teeth up and down,growling dominantly. Nala made soft noises of pleasure, then Wolf bit down, it aroused Nala so much she felt herself become wet.

Wolf licked her sweet tasting blood off his tusks and imagined Nala on her hands and knees with his cock buried deep inside her, biting his female hard as he filled her with his seed.

The sight of her marked with his bite, on his bed gave him a throbbing erection. Her scent almost pushed him over the edge, then Nala started to stroke his penis slowly, whispering to him that she wanted to be his sex slave, and he could do whatever he wanted with her. His erection was leaking so much it made her hands glide easily.

Then Nala kissed his neck, licking and nipping her teeth down his body. Her wet mouth reached his pelvis, Nala kissed all around the area leaving Wolf's hard cock untouched.

Wolf gasped for breath when the tip of her tounge flicked his sensitive spot under his head. Nala noticed he liked that very much, so she flicked her tounge faster. Nala then sucked his head, twisting her fingers very gently around his cock. she gave his balls a little squeeze, then took his cock and sucked it to the back of her throat, using the muscles in her tounge to add suction as her head moved up and down his penis.

The noises Nala was making were incredible, Wolf had never heard such a wet slurping sound this erotic.

As he was ready to pop, Nala kept sucking, thirsty for his load.

Wolf watched in amazement as her delicate throat swallowed every drop, this was a feeling he couldn't do without, and he wouldn't ever do without Nala.

Nala swallowed so much of him she was full. It made her happy to please Wolf, she saw him stare at her, he was hypnotized.


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf was completely amazed at the female that was all his. He couldn't wrap his mind around the pleasure this gorgeous creature had given him.

His Nala was right now preparing food, Wolf never had a female take care of him.

It was refreshing to say the least. Yautja females reaped all the benefits of his hard life, breeding him, then demanding he return the next mating season to fight males for breeding rights to them once again.

Wolf was just a status symbol to them. When he was younger that was a good feeling, but now he was older and much wiser; his views on enjoying life were different.

As Nala made sure Wolf's meal was nutritious and filling, she thought. Her wish of having a mate and being loved were coming true. Nala had butterflies in her stomach, Wolf made her heart flutter. He promised to teach her how to hunt and show her exiting places, it made Nala feel like he cared for her mind as well.

Nala prepared a ca'mora stew, which consisted of beef and root vegetables. She hoped Wolf would enjoy it, Nala put a heaping bowl full of the hot food on a platter, then made sure to bring plenty of water to drink.

Wolf smelled the delicious scent and his stomach suddenly groweled. Then the beautiful female that was bringing it to him made Wolf feel lucky to be a male.

She was barely covered in a loose wrap, and nothing else.

Nala carried the tray to Wolf, and sat beside him on the bed. Her eyes watched him intently, hoping he liked her cooking.

Wolf took the first taste, and his rumbling purr vibrated the bed. Nala squealed with happiness, clapping her hands and smiling brightly. He loved it.

The big yautja cleaned the bowl and wanted seconds. It was delectable, and the fact that Nala took pleasure in making him happy made the taste even better.

With his appetite sated, Wolf wanted to have a long hot soak in the bath.

As he took Nala into his bathing room, he noticed she was still wearing her wrap.

Wolf walked up to Nala slowly, his yellow eyes glowing with desire.

Nala was going to have fun, she wanted play with him, tease him.

As soon as Wolf reached to take off her wrap, she backed away, smiling seductively.

His already sensitive cock swelled so fast, it hurt.

The ache in his balls made him growl angrily, and Nala's scent let Wolf know she was more than willing to mate.

He saw Nala staring at his erection, she was leaning against the wall and touching herself.

Wolf was so turned on, he took his cock and gave it slow stroke up and down, and Nala moaned his name softly.

She wanted him to come to her, Nala's pleas made Wolf go into a trance, she had complete control over his body.

The large yautja stalked his way slowly to Nala, her fear and excitement was intoxicating, it made his head spin.

As Wolf braced both his large hands on either side of his female's head, he leaned down and looked into Nala's eyes and promised her that she would pay for her disobedience.

With that Wolf ripped Nala's wrap from her body, palming both her breasts, giving her nipples a hard sqeeze.

Nala was delirious with arousal, her inflamed clitorus pulsing with every heartbeat.

Wolf was determined not to take her virginity now, but Nala's game of teasing deserved to be rewarded, it made him insane with want.

Her body quivered under his command, she enjoyed being dominated, that he would explore more on the island. Wolf was going to show her Nala the fine line between pleasure and pain, but for now; they would both experience pleasure.

Wolf rubbed his organ all over Nala's stomach, then bent his legs so his cock was level with her wet sex.

He grasped Nala's wrists and pinned them above her head. Wolf looked at her as he slid his erection between Nala's legs, sliding back and forth, rubbing her genitals without entering her.

Wolf's whole length was gliding slow, Nala felt every bulging vein, and the rim of his head was stimulating her swollen clit.

He wanted to see Nala's pretty face as she came for him. He was going let her orgasm first, his hips pumped fast; her eyes shot open and she squeezed her thighs tight on Wolf's erection.

He came hard, his instinct was to push himself into the fertile female and have her pregnant with his offspring, but it happened so fast that Wolf didn't have the time or brain function to react.

As they both panted and struggled to catch their breath, Nala stared dreamily at Wolf.

Wolf was astonished at the power this ooman female had over him, he wasn't going to let her know it.

He reminded himself she wasn't yautja, and that Nala wouldn't just use him for his seed. She wanted more, Nala wanted the good along with the bad. She had proven it by staying with him while he was injured.

Nala reached up and touched Wolf's scarred side of his face.

She told him he was the most beautiful male yautja she had ever seen, and that Wolf was everything to her. She needed him, to guide and teach her.

It was a new sensation to have a female depend on him for more than breeding.

Wolf picked up Nala and headed to the hot bath.

He stepped into the large bathing pool and sat with Nala perched on his lap.

The warm water lapped around them, steam rising.

For a little while they sat in silence, Wolf gently rubbing his claws through her golden hair, lightly grazing her scalp.

Nala was so relaxed, her body leaned into Wolf's, the intimacy they just shared made her feel safe and secure.

Then Nala broke the silence.

Nala asked Wolf if she would be his only mate, the question had been on the tip of her tongue for a while now, and although she suspected he wanted only her, Nala had to hear it from him.

Wolf was taken aback, his Nala was jealous.

Her large blue eyes begging for an answer, her heart was beating out of her chest.

Sei-i, was Wolf's answer.

Nala bit her bottom lip and smiled coyly, then threw her arms around Wolf's neck and kissed his face all over.

Her happiness with his answer made Wolf purr, Nala was a rare gem that was his alone.

Wolf then explained that by the next cycle they would reach a small planet that was going to serve as place for her to participate in a hunt, and that there was special area he wanted to show Nala.

Nala was curious what animals they would hunt, and how to use weapons.

Wolf was pleased Nala looked forward to the hunt, it had been a long time since he had any recreation time, and the company coming with him made Wolf twice as eager to get to their destination.

Nala also wanted to know what else they would do, and Wolf explained they would explore and use the time to bond emotionally.

Her mind knew what Wolf meant, and it suddenly became very real to Nala that she would finally mate.

Wolf held Nala close, purring and running his large hands over her body.

This would be her first time mating, and he needed Nala to trust him, he sensed her nervousness.

Wolf was a seasoned male, his female's pleasure would be priority.

He let Nala know that her body was precious to him, and that he would give Nala the time she needed to be ready.

Wolf leaned into Nala's neck and nuzzled her softly, her body melted into him and her fears lessened a bit.


End file.
